La promesa de una nota
by DanittaG
Summary: Draco vuelve a Hogwarts con una carta para Hermione, buscando su último consuelo. One shot.


_Hola! Este es mi primer escrito publicado aquí. Lo escribí hace unos cuantos años atrás pero nunca lo había subido (al menos no aquí). _

_Ya que es un one-shot, no voy a adelantar mucho. _

_Espero que les guste (:_

_DISCLAIMER: Nada me pertenece, sólo la idea de la histora. No obtengo dinero, solo satisfacción personal. Esta historia está basada en los personajes y situaciones creadas por (y que son propiedad de) J.K. Rowling, Bloomsbury Publishing, Scholastic Inc. y AOL/Time Warner Inc._

* * *

**La promesa de una nota**

Ya estaba hecho. La lechuza negra había partido hacía unos segundos hacia su habitación, sabría que ella llegaría en cualquier momento. A pesar de su enojo por haberla abandonado, no iba a ser capaz de contenerse a su breve nota.

Desde su lugar podía observar la grandeza del castillo que había sido su colegio hasta hace unas semanas, antes de que tuviera que irse a cumplir estúpidas misiones para aquel desagradable ser. Sin embargo, no podía dejar de obedecerle, si quería que sus padres siguieran viviendo debería ser esclavo del Señor de las tinieblas.

Lo único que lo rodeaba era la oscuridad junto a la vegetación que hacía más temible esa maldita noche. Repentinamente y, sin poder aguantarlo más, sus rodillas chocaron contra el suelo aumentando la suciedad en sus pantalones. Hubiera querido recibirla de pie pero el peso del reciente acontecimiento lo hundía en la tierra y se llevaba la poca fuerza que le quedaba. _Por favor, que ella llegara a tiempo_.

Le costaba respirar y hasta su propia cabeza le incomodaba. La dejó caer hacia delante, acercando el mentón hacia su pecho, dejando que la tierra fuera lo único que sus ojos pudieran ver, aunque en semejante oscuridad no podía distinguir nada.

No había luna. El cielo estaba totalmente desolado, sólo se podía observar el profundo y oscuro azul. Las estrellas no habían aparecido, logrando que a la noche se le adhiriera una capa más de nostalgia. Lo sabía porque había estado demasiado tiempo tendido boca arriba, juntando las fuerzas para verla sólo una vez más. No le hacía falta levantar la mirada del piso, sabía que el cielo no cambiaria para iluminar al menos un poco su último encuentro.

Por unos segundos pensó que se había equivocado, una tenue luz se extendía por los jardines del castillo, casi llegando hacia el límite con el bosque prohibido, casi llegando hacia donde estaba él. Sin embargo, un sólo jadeo, acompañado de su nombre le hicieron entender que no era la luna la que había salido para iluminar la ocasión… era ella.

Levantó lentamente la mirada y la vio. Corría con su varita en la mano encendida, iluminando todo a su paso. Estaba preciosa. Sus bucles caían con cada paso que ella daba, sus ojos grandes brillaban preocupados, buscándolo, tratando de absorber cada imagen que veía; su piel parecía pálida y sedosa gracias a la luz artificial que la iluminaba; su boca se movía delicadamente, preguntando por él.

-¿Draco? ¿Draco dónde estás?- la voz de la castaña le sonó tan anhelada que le dio las fuerzas para gritar una vez más. Necesitaba tenerla junto a él.

-Aquí estoy... Hermione.

Pudo ver los ojos de la chica agrandarse en el momento en el que lo localizó ayudada por su voz. El miedo y la preocupación los tiñeron, haciéndola parecer cansada. Rápidamente reaccionó y corrió hacia él sin quitarle la vista de encima. En cuanto llegó a su encuentro, se arrodilló en la tierra, tiró la varita a un costado de los dos, y lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas.

-Hola- le dijo el rubio al oído. Su calor le hacía bien.

En cuanto ella lo escuchó, se separó de él y con sus ojos le hizo una radiografía de cuerpo entero. Los mismos comenzaron a humedecerse de a poco.

-¿Qué te ha pasado Draco? ¿Qué es lo que tienes?- le preguntó palpándole toda la cara -¿Te encuentras bien?

-Digamos que he estado mucho mejor- le contestó el chico con una media sonrisa, la única que no le quitaba tantas fuerzas.

-¿Qué tienes? No me ocultes nada, dímelo- en la última palabra la voz se le quebró. Se llevó las manos a la cara, tapándose la boca para que no se escucharan sus sollozos.

-Nunca te quise abandonar. Hubiera dado todo por quedarme a tu lado. Ya no me importaba la sangre, la pureza, los ideales, los tríos dorados, ni el maldito Voldemort. ¡Ya no me importaban! ¿Entiendes? Lo único que quería era ser feliz junto a ti ¿era mucho pedir?- Draco cerró los ojos, por un lado porque no quería verla llorar, y por el otro porque sinceramente lo necesitaba, hasta sus parpados le pesaban. -Hubiera dado mi vida Hermione, pero no la de mis padres. No puedo… no pude. Nunca pensé que ellos fueran así de importantes para mí, pero lo son. En el mismo instante en el que me di cuenta de que sus vidas corrían peligro, que aquel ser los amenazaba de muerte, lo supe. Además de ti, ellos son lo más importante que tengo. Espero que lo puedas entender.

La castaña bajó sus manos de su rostro y las depositó detrás del cuello del rubio. Lentamente y mirándolo a los ojos se acercó hacia él, hasta llegar al punto en el que sus bocas se unieron en un largo y profundo beso. Luego de separarse, ella posó sus manos en sus mejillas y habló.

-Sí que te entiendo. Nunca quise juzgarte, pero me dolió mucho el hecho de que te fueras sin decirme nada. De repente, un día ya no estabas y yo quedé sumamente desolada. Pensé que todo había sido un juego, que habías vuelto a ser el de antes. O peor, que nunca habías cambiado en realidad. Sin embargo, ahora estas aquí conmigo y no puedo pedir nada más- al instante se fue acercando al rubio otra vez, pero este la interrumpió.

-Espera. Yo… no creo que pueda quedarme mucho más- Draco la miraba directamente a los ojos, y podía ver la rapidez con la que las lágrimas iban tomando posesión de los mismos.

-¿Por qué?- Hermione no pudo evitar jadear luego de pronunciar su pregunta - ¿Vas a irte otra vez? ¿Me dejarás una vez más?

Él sonrío levemente con ironia -No es algo que yo pueda evitar. Ni yo, ni tú, ni nadie. Ya está hecho. Lo único que nos queda por hacer es cumplir nuestra promesa.

En cuanto ella terminó de escuchar lo que el rubio le dijo, lo entendió.

-¿Qué… qué te han hecho Draco?

-Es una clase de hechizo muy complicado. Es magia puramente negra y sumamente antigua. Y es magia proveniente de él, de Voldemort. No hay nada que puedas hacer. No, no llores. Por favor, no llores ahora, no… quiero verte así, me hace peor. Sé que es difícil, pero por favor, quédate junto a mí en estos momentos- a Draco le costaba hablar.

-No pienso irme a ningún lado. No sin ti. Pediré ayuda, quizás alguien pueda remediarlo- Hermione amagó a levantarse, pero el rubio la detuvo agarrándola del brazo.

-No, por favor, no te vayas. Ya es tarde, el hechizo es doloroso y muy lento, pero ya han pasado un par de horas desde que me lo lanzó. Hermione, eres lo único que necesito en este instante.

El chico comenzó a toser, parecía estar ahogándose. Ella no sabía qué hacer, pero antes de que pudiera pensar algo, él se calmó.

-Creo que necesito recostarme un poco- le dijo con una mueca de dolor surcándole el rostro.

Despacio fue reclinándose en la tierra, ayudado por la chica. Las lágrimas de esta caían una tras otra, empapándole las mejillas y los labios con agua salada.

-¿Por qué te hizo esto?- no lograba contener el llanto -¿Por qué a ti si supuestamente estabas en su bando? O al menos era lo que le hacías creer ¿no?

-Fallé. Le dije que no, le desobedecí. Ya no le servía. Él me había mandado una misión, pero al escuchar de qué se trataba, simplemente me negué. Nunca hubiera podido llevarla a cabo. Gracias a Merlín que puse a mis padres a salvo antes de negarme. Ellos ahora están bajo protección de la Orden, así que espero que cuando los veas, tú también los cuides- el rubio hablaba con los ojos cerrados, pero en cuanto podía, levantaba la mirada para verla, hermosa como siempre, como la primera vez, esa que hace tiempo sucedió y que todavía le costaba creer.

-¿Qué misión te había asignado Draco?

-_Matarte_.

Hermione no pudo contenerse más y lloró con todas sus fuerzas. Unió sus frentes, él recostado en el piso, ella agachada hacia él. Se quedó así lamentándose por varios segundos. Lentamente Draco fue levantando un brazo y lo posó en la mejilla de la castaña. La movió hasta quedar apenas separadas sus caras e hizo que lo mirara a los ojos.

-Él quería que te asesine Hermione y yo… simplemente no podía. Ya no le servía porque estaba enamorado. De a poco lo fui estando desde aquel primer beso robado en los pasillos, a escondidas, totalmente prohibido. ¿Quién lo diría, no? Un Malfoy… enamorado de una sangre sucia. Hace unos meses hubiera dicho que era la idea más absurda de todas. Pero no me importa, tú fuiste el motivo de mi felicidad por mucho tiempo.

-Pero Draco, ¡te estás muriendo por mí! ¡Eso no es justo!- la chica cerró los ojos y puso sus manos en forma de puños.

-Mírame. No, no me estoy muriendo por ti. Yo elegí esto. Yo elegí salvar a mis padres de una muerte segura, yo elegí salvarte a ti. Creo que no hubiera podido tener una razón mejor para morir. Por más que no lo creas, estoy feliz, porque todo lo que hice valió la pena. Tú estás con vida junto a mí, y mis padres también.

-Yo te necesito, Draco. Déjame ir a pedir ayuda, por favor.

-No, tú te quedas aquí conmigo. Entiéndelo, no… no hay nada que hacer. Me deben quedar un par de minutos, y no quiero irme mientas tú estás recorriendo los pasillos en busca de alguien. Por favor.

-No quiero estar sin ti- sus lágrimas no cesaban.

-Basta. Vas a vivir. Serás feliz junto a tus amigos, el cara-rajada y el pobretón. Ayudarás a Potter a vencer a Voldemort. Yo te estaré cuidando, pero por sobre todo estaré esperándote.

-Draco- y sin aguantar más se desplomó en los labios de su amado.

Lo besó con fuerza y calidez, pero lentamente, siguiendo el pausado ritmo que el rubio podía llevar. Sus manos le acunaron el rostro, acariciándole con los dedos pulgares las frías mejillas. Tenía los ojos bien cerrados, tratando de no pesar en lo que vendría. Sin embargo, sabía que cuando él ya no pudiera verla, se desgarraría por dentro, hundiéndose en el dolor más profundo de todos.

-No me dejes Draco, por favor- susurró al separar sus labios de los de él.

Hermione lo abrazó contra el suelo. Su pelo le tapaba la cara, su aliento le rozaba el cuello, su corazón palpitaba rápida y fuertemente contra su pecho. Podía notar la diferencia de temperaturas, él estaba frío como el mármol, al igual de blanco. Se quedó así unos cuantos minutos, tratando de no dejar que la vida de su amor se le fuera de las manos.

Sin embargo, _no lo logró_.

Cuando se percató de que el pecho del rubio ya no se movía, se asustó. Se puso de rodillas, como estaba antes, y lo miró a la cara. Sus manos viajaban de acá para allá en su rostro y la desesperación le llenó el cuerpo con una facilidad única. No podía parar de temblar de punta a punta, se sentía desfallecer. Miles de lágrimas se acumularon en sus ojos, peleándose por caer. Su respiración se aceleró y los jadeos comenzaron a salir.

-Draco, Draco, despierta… Vamos Draco, por favor, despierta, háblame, abre los ojos. Draco…

Pero pronto entendió que todo había acabado. Llevándose las manos a la boca, comprendió dolorosamente que él se había ido para no volver.

Miró hacia el cielo profundamente oscuro y sin ninguna estrella que lo decorara. Esa maldita noche estaba manchada de tristeza y nostalgia. Posó su mirada de nuevo en su amado, bajo los brazos y llena de pena sonrío. Vengaría su muerte, cueste lo que le cueste. Eso la calmó, sabía que lo lograría.

Antes de agacharse para rozarle los labios una vez más, tiró un pedazo de papel arrugado que llevó en la mano todo el tiempo. Ese papel que una lechuza negra le había entregado con tanta urgencia hacía un rato. Ese donde se leía…

… _"Hermione, te espero en el límite del bosque prohibido, cerca del árbol donde siempre nos juntábamos. Es hora de cumplir nuestra promesa."_

Y recordando, habló en voz baja para sí misma:

-Nuestra promesa: _"estaremos juntos hasta el último momento"._


End file.
